The conclusion is i don't know
by BorTime
Summary: Just a Haehyuk again. Aku mengerti, ini berkat kau. Terima Kasih.


Disclaimer : I own NOTHING! SUJU IS SM'S, OTHER CHARACTER IS SM'S TOO. SO I OWN NOTHING! AND this is just a Fictional thing.

Met Baca \^0^/

* * *

Kami adalah sebuah grup.

Grup yang memiliki banyak personel.

Saat pertama kali debut, orang banyak mengira dengan jumlah kami yang terbilang "Terlalu banyak" untuk sebuah grup, kami akan gagal ke depannya. Memandang kami sebelah mata, karena visual kami yang dapat dibilang baik. Tapi kami bukan hanya menjual tampang kami pada semua orang, itu tidak benar. Kami adalah satu. Dengan bakat kami masing-masing, kami membentuk sebuah grup yang luar biasa. Kami kalah bersama, menangis bersama, senang bersama dan merasakan manisnya kemenangan bersama.

Sudah lebih dari 5 tahun kami bersama sebagai sebuah grup. Untuk orang awam, biasanya sebuah grup akan bubar dalam waktu 5 tahun. Tapi kami tidak. Kami bertahan lebih lama. Meski rasa sakit yang kami alami lebih sakit dari apapun, kami bertahan lebih lama.

Dan kami berjanji, kami adalah satu. Satu sebagai teman, keluarga dan sebuah grup dengan nama Super Junior. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Itu adalah janji.

Tapi semanis apapun janji dan sekuat apapun orang mempertahankan janji, ada kalanya saat kita merasa kita harus menghancurkan janji itu sendiri.

* * *

"KYAAAA! OPPA!"

"SUPER JUNIOR OPPA SARANGHAE!"

Aku memandang lautan biru yang ada di depan mataku. Lautan biru karena sinar _lightstick_ yang diangkat terus menerus oleh mereka yang bernama ELF. ELF adalah teman setia kami. Mereka ada saat kami sedih, menangis, membuang air mata mereka untuk kami. Merasa senang saat melihat kami, menumpahkan seluruh tawa dan kegilaan untuk kami.

Aku melempar senyumku, tak tahu apa akan ada yang melihat. Tapi aku merasa senang dan ingin sekali memeluk mereka satu persatu meski mustahil. Mengatakan pada mereka kalau aku menyayangi mereka.

"LEE HYUKJAE OPPA! SARANGHAE!"

Aku merasa semakin seperti di langit, mendengar namaku dipanggil oleh mereka. Aku berlari ke ujung panggung dan dengan mic yang aku pegang aku berteriak.

"ELF NADO SARANGHAE!"

Dan aku kembali memperoleh teriakan yang memekakkan telinga sekaligus memuaskannya. Saat hendak membalas gapaian tangan mereka, seseorang menarik pingganggku dan terdengar teriakan yang lebih luar biasa keras.

Aku berbalik mendapati sebuah senyum yang sangat aku kagumi. Aku melempar senyum yang sama untuknya. Aku selalu bersikap sebagaimana mestinya, aku mengikuti permainannnya. Aku membalas memeluk pundaknya, pinggangnya dan terkadang menatap mata satu sama lain dengan sayang. Tapi aku sadar, bahwa senyum itu ada karena sebuah alasan yang pasti. Yaitu, fanservice.

Ya, sebuah fanservice.

2 jam berlalu, tanpa sadar kami sudah berada di akhir konser. Kami sedang menyanyikan lagu terakhir lalu akan mengucapkan terima kasih sebagai grup. Aku berlari keliling panggung dan menyalami tangan siapapun yang berhasil aku gapai dari atas panggung. Aku masih sibuk dengan tangan mereka saat aku merasa seseorang menarikku dan memelukku erat.

Aku terdiam dan kembali mendengar sorakan yang sama dengan yang beberapa waktu lalu aku dengar.

"EUNHAE!"

Aku membalas pelukannya dan tersenyum. Aku tak tahu apa senyumku tampak bagus atau tidak, yang aku tahu kalau aku sadar bahwa perlahan aku mengharap lebih.

* * *

Eunhae.

Panggilan itu. Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa pasangan yang aku punya senang atau tidak, tapi yang pasti pasanganku melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik.

Tak seperti biasanya, aku tidak memiliki schedule pribadi, kecuali latihan di pagi hari. Dan hari itu, aku terduduk di sofa di siang bolong karena tidak ada pekerjaan. Berpikir, beginikah rasanya pengangguran? Dan dengan cepat melupakannya. Tak ada pilihan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menonton TV. Sudah lama juga aku tidak melihat berita.

Acara TV pertama yang aku lihat adalah drama. Tentu, Korean drama kan terkenal. Tapi akhirnya mengganti saluran karena merasa sudah pernah menonton. Berganti menjadi acara bincang-bincang dalam bahasa inggris. Aku berhenti, mencoba mengerti apa yang mereka bilang. Yah tapi, skill bahasa inggrisku sangatlah minim. Akhirnya aku mengganti saluran lagi.

Dan terkahir terhenti di sebuah acara gosip. Hum.. tidak salahkan jika seorang pria menonton gosip? Merasa penasaran dengan keadaan "K-Pop International Wave" aku memilih menonton. Pertama ada PSY-_sunbaenim_ yang mendapat banyak pujian atas _MV_ terbarunya "Gangnam Style". Lalu drama yang mengadaptasi cerita dari Jepang, "To The Beautiful You", dan lain-lain yang membuatku bosan. Mengapa wanita tahan menonton seperti ini setiap hari?

Aku hendak mengganti saluran saat terhenti membaca sebuah headline.

" **Super Junior's Lee Donghae mengakui kalau dia sudah punya pacar?!" **

Entah kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba bekerja lebih cepat.

Saat _commercial break_ selesai, hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah wajah Donghae. Dengan senyumnya yang menawan, ia mengakui bahwa ia memiliki pacar.

Hum? Pacar? Pikiranku mulai berkecamuk. Kenapa ya? Memangnya kenapa kalau Donghae punya pacar? Saat aku masih tenggelam dalam pikiranku, seseorang pulang. Mungkin karena kaget, refleks aku mematikan TV dan melihat siapa yang datang. Dan bersyukur aku mematikan TV, kalau tidak, mungkin saja suasana kami akan menjadi canggung.

"Eh, kau sudah pulang Hyukjae?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk, "Bukan pulang juga sih. Lebih tepat, aku tidak punya _schedule _pribadi hari ini."

Ia mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku menatap kepergiannya, menyadari betapa berubahnya laki-laki yang aku kenal lebih dari 10 tahun itu. Dari seorang anak laki-laki yang polos menjadi seorang pria yang maskulin.

Aku memijit kepalaku pelan, kenapa aku jadi pusing? Apa ada yang salah dengan Donghae?

Menggeleng dan memutuskan sesuatu, mungkin setelah minum susu stroberi semua membaik.

Esoknya, seperti biasa keributan dimulai di dalam dorm. Dari teriakan-teriakan leader tersayang kami yang berusaha membangunkan satu persatu anak-anak Super Junior dan suara penolakan yang lebih jelas terdengar. Aku bangun sendiri dan lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan ini tidak biasa. Aku saja kaget aku bisa bangun secepat ini. Aku berdiri, berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Aku menatap pantulan wajahku di cermin dan merasa aneh. Mendekat ke arah cermin dan melihat bercak basah dari ujung mataku hingga ke pipi.

Aku menyentuhnya, apa ini? Kenapa mataku bengk- Apa aku menangis? Kapan? Menjauh dari cermin, menghela dan menggeleng. Mencuci wajahku dan menggosok gigi, mengganti baju dan aku siap untuk keluar dari kamarku. Berjalan pelan sebelum seseorang menyolek pundakku, aku berbalik dan tampak seorang donghae yang masih mengantuk.

"Pagi Hyuk..."

"Pagi.."

Ia menatapku perlahan sebelum ia menaikkan alis matanya, "Kau sudah siap? Kau mau kemana?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya aku bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kau melihat Eeteuk-_hyung_?"

Dengan sedikit menguap ia menjawab, "Kyuhyun.."

Tanpa perlu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, aku sudah mengerti. Aku tertawa kecil dan menepuk pundak Donghae. "Kau sebaiknya mandi dan jangan tidur dalam kamar mandi! Pasti sarapan sudah siap"

Ia memutar bola matanya dan mengerang. Berjalan meninggalkan aku yang masih menatapnya. Tiba-tiba aku teringat berita semalam, apa hanya aku yang tahu akan pengakuannya itu? Apa member lain sudah tahu? Dan melihat Donghae seperti tadi, membuatku meragukannya. Tapi ia sudah mengatakannya pada publik, itu pasti sesuatu.

Aku tanpa sadar menaikkan pundakku dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Saat sampai di dapur tampak, Ryeowook dan Sungmin sedang sibuk mengurus makan pagi. Aku duduk di kursi meja makan. Sepertinya mereka tidak sadar akan kehadiranku, tapi aku juga tidak peduli. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada radio yang hidup. Mendengar lagu yang sedang dimainkan. Tumben Siwon tidak ada disini dan radionya hidup.

Aku menikmati lagu hingga akhir sebelum sekmen berganti menjadi berita selebriti. Aku mulai kembali mendengar dengan seksama. Dan berita yang kudengar sama seperti semalam. Kali ini, sebelum aku mendengar semua penjelasan seseorang mematikan radio. Aku mendapati Sungmin-_hyung _dengan ekspresi yang tidak biasa menekan tombol power.

Ryeowook datang memberiku 2 potong roti dengan selai.

Aku mengambil roti dan menggigitnya. "Kenapa dimatikan hyung?"

Ia menatapku, ekspresinya masih tak bisa kubaca. Ia mendekat dan memegang kepalaku. Aku menatapnya aneh. Ia tiba-tiba menghela dan melepaskan pegangannya. Hah? Kenapa?

Aku menatapnya berjalan ke arah Ryeowook dan meletakkan tangannya di pingganggnya. Kok aneh? Aku kembali mengunyah roti.

Apa gara-gara berita tadi?

Tidak lama, Siwon dan Yesung-_hyung _datang. Mereka duduk tepat di depanku, menatapku dengan yang menurutku ekspresi yang hampir sama. Aku merasa aneh, tapi semua yang berhubungan dengan Yesung-_hyung_ itu selalu aneh. Kembali aku tak peduli. Beberapa saat meja sudah penuh, dan setiap kali ada seseorang yang baru datang, mereka akan menatapku dengan ekspresi yang hampir sama.

Tapi, Donghae belum datang.

Kami mulai makan pagi dan tak ada tanda-tanda Donghae akan mengikuti kami makan pagi. Aku hendak menanyakannya saat tiba-tiba Eeteuk-_hyung_ menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Donghae sudah pergi. Ia tak bisa ikut karena ia harus dengan cepat mengklarifikasi ulang pernyataannya semalam"

Oh, jadi semua member sudah tahu. Ya sudah. Aku kembali mengunyah dan meminum susu stroberiku. Saat aku sudah siap makan pagi, aku beranjak untuk menonton TV. Sebelum itu aku mendengar bisikan, "Apa sebenarnya ia baik-baik saja?"

Aku pikir, siapa yang sakit? Aku masih bingung saat berita yang sama muncul lagi. Aku menonton, kali ini berharap mendengar penjelasan. Tapi seseorang kembali mengambil remot di tanganku dan mematikan TV. Aku menatap bingung pada orang yang sama yang telah mematikan radio tadi.

Sungmin-hyung menatapku antara gelisah, sedih dan marah. Apa ia sakit? Tapi apa hubungannya denganku menonton TV?

"Hyung—"

"Hyuk, kau sudah tahu kan?" Tanyanya.

"Tahu ap—ah! Berita itu ya? Tentang Donghae?"

Ia mengangguk kecil, hampir tak terlihat.

"Kenapa?"

Ia menatapku. Aku membalas tatapannya, apa ada yang salah? Kenapa? Ia menghela kembali sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku ingin menanyakan lagi tapi Sungmin-_hyung_ sudah terlanjur pergi. aku bingung dengan sikap semuanya. Kenapa? Apa karena Eeteuk-_hyung_ sudah akan pergi _enlist_? Tidak mungkin! Kami kan berjanji untuk menunggunya kembali. Tapi.. ini tetap aneh. Aku melirik selebih orang yang masih duduk di meja makan. Mereka tampak memiliki ekspresi yang hampir sama dengan Sungmin-_hyung_.

Apa ini karena berita tadi?

Tapi apa yang salah jika Donghae punya pacar? Bukankah seharusnya kami merasa senang?

Kenapa?

Aku menggigit bibirku dan merasa pusing karena banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam pikiranku. Aku berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah meja makan.

"Kita mulai jadwal jam berapa?"

"12." Jawab Kangin-hyung.

Aku mengangguk dan berpikir, mungkin aku bisa keliling sebentar. Aku beranjak dan bergegas untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Tanpa bilang pada yang lain, aku pergi. Selama perjalanan yang bisa aku pikirkan adalah hal yang sama.

Kenapa? Kenapa? Dan kenapa? Sepertinya semuanya merasa gelisah saat mendengar berita itu. Apa yang mereka gelisahkan? Dan kenapa sepertinya semuanya tertuju padaku? Aku kembali memijit keningku, pusing tiba-tiba muncul. Ukkh.. aku tak terbiasa berpikir sepanjang ini. Aku kembali menggigit bibirku, entah sejak kapan aku menjadi memiliki kebiasaan menggigit bibir bawahku saat gugup.

Aku menghela lagi, sudah berapa kali rasanya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan, aku mau kemana ya? Perlahan aku ternyata berada di sebuah taman. Merasa tidak buruk, akhirnya aku berkeliling. Banyak stan-stan cafe di sekitar taman itu, dari yang menyediakan roti dan makanan pagi lainnya hingga hanya kopi. Ingin mencicipi, tapi aku sadar aku sudah makan.

Aku menelurusi satu persatu stan hingga berhenti pada sebuah stan yang berisi banyak menu makan pagi. Aku mendekat dan melebarkan mataku melihat orang yang ada di dalam, Donghae dan seorang _yeoja_. Apa itu _yeojachingu_ yang ia punya? Aku mencoba untuk memperhatikan dan mengenal siapa _yeoja_ itu tapi seorang waiter datang menyapaku.

"Selamat pagi, apa anda ingin masuk?"

Aku kaget dan kemudian menggeleng cepat antara kaget dan malu. Waiter itu tersenyum, aku membalas senyumnya dan beranjak pergi.

Hum.. dia serius.

* * *

Jam 9.30.

Aku pulang dari jalan-jalan singkatku, saat sampai di _dorm_ yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah Sungmin dan Eeteuk-hyung sedang duduk dan membicarakan sesuatu yang tampak serius. Aku mendekat dan berusaha menaikkan _mood_.

"Hei Sungmin-hyung, Eeteuk-hyung!"

Mereka menoleh kemudian kembali menatap satu sama lain. Uh? Kok tidak dibalas?

"Hyung, kok hari ini kalian aneh sih? Ada apa? Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?"

Sungmin-hyung menghela dan berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan ke arahku. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundakku dan menatapku lurus.

"Jawab aku dan jangan berbohong." Ia berhenti sejenak dan menarik napas, "Apa pendapatmu tentang berita itu?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, "Berita itu? Oh,, itu. Pendapatku? Ya pastinya senang dong! Donghae kan sahabatku dan ia telah mendapatkan _yeojachingu_, bukankah itu hal baik?"

Sungmin-hyung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa kau tidak sadar Hyuk?"

o.0?

Ia menghela, menggenggam lebih erat pundakku. "Kau.. mencintainya"

Apa?

"H-hei Hyung, a-apa yang kau ka-katakan?" Tanyaku, gugup tiba-tiba muncul dan aku mulai menggigit bibir bawahku.

Ia menatapku, "Kau pasti tahu hal itu kan? Kau hanya berpura-pura, benar? "

Aku menggeleng, "Apa yang berpura-pura? Hyung, dia itu sahabatku! Mana mungkin aku mencintainya! Ditambah sekarang dia sudah memiliki _yeojachingu_! Mustahil!"

Sungmin-hyung menatapku agak kesal, " Kau membohongi dirimu Hyuk. Kau jelas masih mencintainya hingga sekarang. Siapa yang di _dorm_ ini yang tidak mengetahuinya kecuali si ikan bodoh nan lamban itu? Kau jelas masih punya perasaan padanya."

Aku menggeleng lagi, "Tidak hyung! Aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang lebih padanya! Aku sayang padannya sebagai sahabat dan tidak lebih. Kumohon hyung, kenapa dengan ini semua? Kenapa kau marah mengatakan kalau aku punya perasaan padanya? Kalaupun memang aku punya, lalu kenapa hyung?"

Ia menunduk dan melepaskan cengkaramannya di pundakku, "Aku hanya tidak mau kau sedih."

Aku menatapnya antara tak percaya dan kagum.

Tapi jujur, aku belum memikirkan kata-kata itu. Sedih. Apa aku sedih Donghae memiliki pacar?

Dan apa aku mencintai Donghae? Maksudku...

"Hyuk, kalau memang kau tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya, itu membuatku lega. Tapi, apapun yan terjadi nanti kau tetap bisa datang padaku. Aku akan menemanimu"

Aku menatap Sungmin-hyung aneh. Aku tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan pada sahabat yang sudah kukenal lebih dari 10 tahun dan aku tak takut jika ia punya pacar karena aku takkan kehilangan- tunggu.. apa yang akan kukatakan? Kehilangan...

Donghae?

Aku kembali masuk dalam pikiranku. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan dan menyadari sebuah pukulan mendarat di hatiku. Mengingatkan aku pada masa-masa kami pertama kali debut.

Oh sial. Kenapa baru sekarang?

Aku terduduk di atas tempat tidurku. Betapa bodohnya aku, padahal Sungmin-hyung saja sadar tapi diriku sendiri tak mau menyadarinya.

Aku memang memiliki perasaan pada Donghae, tapi seingatku itu sudah bertahun lamanya saat kami masih pertama kali debut. Aku merasa tak mungkin mengungkapkan perasaanku karena kami adalah teman kerja saat itu. Hingga kami menjadi seperti sekarang dan perlahan melihat bahwa ketidakmungkinan aku untuk mengungkapakan perasaanku menebal, aku menutupnya. Membiarkan perasaan itu tertutup rapat dan berharap akan berubah.

Sekarang, tutupnya telah retak karena sebuah pukulan yang tepat mengenai kuncinya. Dan perlahan tapi pasti, aku kembali memiliki perasaan itu.

Dan kembali tersadar bahwa dinding ketidakmungkinan sudah lebih tebal.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku mengerang frustasi dan berbaring.

Ini menyakitkan.

Menatap langit-langit kamar, bingung.

Apa aku katakan saja? Setidaknya jika ditolak juga, aku tidak bermasalah. Mungkin hanya sekedar dia mengetahui bahwa aku mencintainya. Dan mengatakan bahwa itu hanya perasaanku dahulu, aku hanya perlu mengungkapkannya.

Begitu?

Perlahan mataku terpejam, antara tidur dan membayangkan apa yang akan kulakukan.

Tapi sepertinya aku harus menutup mulutku.

* * *

Tuk Tuk Tuk.

Aku perlahan membuka mataku, ukh.. suara apa itu? Aku duduk dan mencari sumber suara, mataku masih kabur karena aku baru bangun. Saat menoleh tampak Donghae sedang sibuk dengan _handphone_-nya. Ia seperti menunggu balasan _sms_ atau telepon. Aku berdeham, membuatnya sadar kalau aku sudah bangun. Ia tampak sedikit kaget, tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku. Ia berdiri dari tempat asalnya dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Hum.. aku ingin bilang sesuatu"

Aku sedikit mengharapkan sesuatu saat mendengarnya, tapi langsung sadar bahwa yang kuharapkan tak mungkin terjadi.

"Apa? Apa kau punya masalah?"

Ia tampak ragu sebelum sebuah _sms_ datang dan membuat kami kaget. Duh.. jantungku. Ia dengan cepat membuka_ sms_ yang masuk dan sebuah senyum tampak tercetak di bibirnya. Setelah tampak puas membaca ia menoleh padaku, " Hyukjae, kau tahu berita yang sedang bersebarkan?" Ia berhenti sejenak.

Aku mengangguk.

"Itu benar."

Aku tahu.

"Dan karena banyak yang harus aku konfirmasi, menurutku jika salah satu member mengatakan berita itu benar, berita ini akan mereda."

Aku menaikkan alisku, maksudnya?

"Kau mau membantuku?" Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, "Karena kau sahabatku, pasti media akan lebih percaya. Kau mengerti?"

Jadi kau mau aku jadi bukti pembicaramu dengan mengatakan bahwa berita itu benar? Jadi kau mengharapkan aku berbicara di depan media, bahwa kau sedang pacaran dengan seorang wanita dan kau begitu menyayanginya sedangan aku di sini men...

DEG.

Tidak Hyukjae. Jangan.

"Hyukjae? Apa kau mengerti? Kenapa kau diam?"

Aku berusaha tidak menatapnya. Tidak Hyukjae. Tutup mulutmu.

"Hyuk.."

Aku menarik napasku, tidak.. tidak. Jangan sekali-kali kau katakan itu Hyukjae kalau tidak...

"Donghae.."

Aku menatapnya. Ia memataiku bingung. Aku mendekat dan merasakan detak jantungku memburu.

"Aku..."

Tidak.

"Donghae aku..."

Jangan katakan.. jangan! Kalau kau katakan kau akan..

"Mencintaimu"

Hentikan!

Aku menatap Donghae yang tampak kaget dan menyadari sebuah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku. Aku telah mengungkapkan kata-kata tabu.

Hancur. Aku jelas hancur.

Ia menjauh, tak tampak, tapi aku tahu. Ia mulai menjauh. Aku merasa...

"Kau bercandakan Hyukjae?"

Apa?

"Err.. aku yakin kau pasti bercanda kan? Aku tahu kau pasti tidak mau membantuku, memang aku tidak tahu malu sih meminta bantuanmu. Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa kok"

Apa?

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Ia menganggapku bercanda? Yang benar saja! Tanpa sadar, aku merasa marah, kesal pada orang yang di depanku ini. Aku mendorong tubuhnya jatuh di atas tempat tidurku, hingga aku berasa di atasnya. Ia menatapku kaget.

"Hyukjae, apa yang kau laku.."

"Aku membencimu."

Aku pernah berjanji takkan menjadi seseorang yang gampang menangis, tapi kali ini aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Air mataku jatuh dan menetes di atas pipi Donghae. Ia tampak kaget melihatku menangis di depan matanya. Aku menggenggam kerah bajunya dan mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

"Aku membencimu Lee Donghae! Sungguh, aku ingin membencimu. Setelah aku menjadi seperti mahluk terbodoh di dunia dan merasa hancur, kau menganggap aku sedang bercanda?! Kau pikir aku bisa semudah itu mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai seseorang? Kau yang pertama Lee Donghae! Dan kau menganggap itu sebuah candaan murahan? Aku telah memendam ini lebih dari bertahun-tahun kita bersama! Kau tahu aku selalu ingin mengatakannya tapi kita berjanji akan tidak menjadi lebih dari sebuah sahabat dan keluarga! Kau kira apa tidak terasa menyakitkan melihat orang yang kita cintai berada di depan mata tapi kau tak bisa meraihnya?! Kau kira aku tak merasa sakit untuk tidur setiap malam menangisi diriku sendiri dan bangun di pagi hari dengan mata yang bengkak? **Kau tidak mengerti Lee Donghae**!"

Aku menarik napasku. Akhirnya, aku telah mengatakan semuanya. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan lagi. Aku melepaskan cengkramanku dan berdiri. Aku tidak punya tempat lagi, aku harus pergi. tanpa menunggu respon dari Donghae yang masih tampak kaget, aku pergi meninggalkannya. Menutup pintu pelan dan berlari keluar _dorm_.

Habis sudah.

Akhirnya, aku bisa berkata "Akhirnya semua selesai"

* * *

Langit pun sepertinya tidak suka tindakanku. Gemuruh terdengar menggelegar dan rintik hujan mulai jatuh. Aku menatap langit yang gelap. Kalau hujan, bisakah hujan menghapus semua yang terjadi? Dan aku bisa kembali seperti dulu. Aku menutup mataku saat perlahan aku merasakan hujan semakin deras. Mengapa aku merasa seperti berada dalam drama? Hujan turun saat kau sedih, tapi sayangnya sepertinya ceritaku tak kan berakhir seperti drama. Karena ini bukan sebuah film. Ini hidupku.

Aku mengendalikannya, harusnya aku tidak terbawa perasaan. Kalau tidak, aku pasti masih duduk dan tertawa tidak berdiri di bawah hujan dengan air mata yang masih mengalir tak mau berhenti. Aku harus berjalan kemana lagi?

Aku menatap jalan di depanku yang mengabur karena hujan. Mungkin aku harus terus berjalan lurus. Aku berjalan dan berjalan, merasakan kakiku melemas.

Tak berapa lama, kakiku menyerah. Aku tak bisa berdiri. Aku menunduk, apa tidak apa-apa jika aku masih mengharapkan seseorang datang dan membantuku? Sedetik kemudian pandanganku hilang.

* * *

Aku pernah bermimpi, aku tidak mengharapkan pangeran atau putri datang padaku, aku bermimpi ada seseorang yang akan tersenyum saat bersamaku dan menangis saat aku pergi meninggalkan dunia. Aku selalu berpikir, mungkin dia. Tapi semua tidak benar. Itu hanya mimpi.

Mimpi di hampir setiap malam tidurku.

Aku merasa hangat, tidak ada dinginnya air. Aku masih hidup? Apa aku bermimpi?

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, terang. Saat benar-benar terbuka, aku sadar aku bukan di kamarku. Juga bukan di _dorm_ku. Aku di mana? Aku hendak duduk saat seseorang dengan suara _baritone_ masuk dan menatapku kaget. Aku membalas tatapan matanya yang menurutku terlihat agak konyol. Aku kenal dia, juniorku.

"Chanyeol-ah apa _sunbae_-" Seseorang dengan tubuh yang jauh lebih pendek dari orang yang bernama Chanyeol itu datang. Ia menatapku kaget dan langsung mendekat.

"_Sunbaenim_, apa _sunbaenim_ tidak apa-apa?"

Aku tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Ia menghela napasnya, "Aku akan membawakan makanan. Chanyeol akan menemani _sunbaenim_ untuk sementara waktu sebelum Baekhyun datang." Ia pergi dan menatap Chanyeol, seperti mengatakan " Jangan berbuat hal aneh" dan si tinggi itu hanya mengangguk gugup. Terkadang, ukuran tubuh tidaklah mengartikan apa-apa. _Don't judge a book by it's cover. _

Ia mendekat dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada tepat di sebelah tempat tidurku. Aku menatapnya, ia tampak gugup.

"Hei.."

"_N-Ne_?" Jawabnya, terlalu bersemangat menurutku. Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya yang sangatlah tidak sesuai dengan ukuran tubuh dan suaranya.

"Kau tinggi sekali..." Ucapku.

Ia tampak bingung kemudian menggaruk lehernya, "Uhm.. terima kasih."

Aku ingin tertawa sebelum hampir seluruh juniorku yang masuk dalam sebuah grup bernama EXO, masuk. Aku sedikit terkaget, bukan tidak terbiasa, hanya mereka masih sangat muda dan bersemangat sehingga mengingatkan aku pada Super Junior saat pertama kali debut. Aku menunduk mengingat itu semua, 8 tahun sudah, hanya terasa seperti 8 menit.

"Eunhyuk-_sunbaenim_ baik-baik saja?" Tanya sebuah suara yang menurutku imut, namun tetap terdengar dalam. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap barisan juniorku yang menatapku bagaikan permata yang tergores dan butuh perbaikan.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Aku mencium bau sesuatu saat salah satu dari mereka yang aku dengar mereka panggil dengan nama Kyungsoo, yang aku yakin bukanlah nama panggungnya, masuk dan membawa nampan berisi makanan. Ia mendekat, menggantikan Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri dan duduk.

"_Sunbaenim_, makanlah." Ucapnya dan menyodorkan aku semangkuk bubur panas dan segelas susu stroberi. "Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur, hanya saja _sunbaenim _kurus sekali.. aku sering melihat _sunbaenim_ di TV, aku tidak tahu kalau _sunbaenim_ akan sekurus ini jika dilihat dari dekat. "

Aku menatapnya. Ia tiba-tiba menjadi gugup dan berdiri, "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud. Hanya saja, aku mengkhawatirkan seniorku yang aku idolakan.. aku.." Ia menunduk.

Aku tersenyum, aku tidak marah. Aku sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini aku memang kehilangan berat badan. Aku mengelus puncak kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak marah"

Ia menatapku lega dan duduk kembali. Aku mulai mengambil perlahan sesendok bubur dan meniupnya, saat memakannya yang kurasakan adalah rasa hangat yang luar biasa, ini Ryeowook sekali. "Rasanya seperti buatan Ryeowook kami."

Aku teringat bahwa aku berada di _dorm_ EXO, "Oh iya, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

Mereka menatap satu sama lain, sebelum Kyungsoo menjawab, "_Sunbaenim_ tergeletak di jalan. Untung saja EXO-M sedang perjalan menuju kemari dan menemukan_ sunbaenim_. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa _sunbaenim _terkena _hipotermia_ karena kedinginan di bawah hujan."

Aku mengangguk, "Terima kasih"

Mereka tersenyum. Aku memerhatikan wajah oriental member mereka yang berasal dari Cina, salah seorang adalah campuran Cina-Kanada. Itu Henry, pikirku. Aku melanjutkan makanku dengan tatapan dari 12 orang laki-laki di sekelilingku. Aku berdeham membuat mereka sadar mereka sedang menatapku.

"Maaf.. "Ucap salah satu member EXO yang aku ingat sekali wajahnya, namanya pasti Luhan.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku bingung kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu" Ucapku dengan senyum lebarku yang mereka bilang terkenal.

"Itu.."Chanyeol memulai, "Aku tahu bahwa Eunhyuk-_sunbaenim_ itu adalah member manis Super Junior, aku hanya tidak tahu kalau dilihat dari dekat akan menjadi.. ukh.. semanis ini"

Aku menatap tak percaya, meski kata-kata terakhir diucapkannya secara pelan sekali, tapi karena keadaan ruangan yang diam, kata-katanya terdengar jelas. Tanpa sadar wajahku memerah.. untuk sekian lama aku merasa malu lagi. Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan berpikir seperti itu.

"Ukhh... duh, apa yang harus kukatakan? Terima kasih" Ucapku dan tersenyum selebar mungkin dan mendapat balasan senyum yang tampan dari 12 orang di depanku.

Mungkin aku bisa melupakannya.

* * *

Aku pulang ke dorm suju saat sekitar hari mulai malam, aku meninggalkan jadwalku. Aku tidak peduli. Aku butuh ketenangan.. saat membuka pintu yang kutemukan adalah Sungmin-hyung dengan mata sembab, isakan dari bibirnya, dan Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelahnya mencoba menenagkannya. Eeteuk-hyung yang sibuk mondar-mandir, Ryeowook yang berusaha tidak peduli akan sekitar dengan memainkan Handphonenya(Tapi jelas, ia menangis), dan Shindong-hyung yang... duduk dan tidak melakukan apapun.

Aku melangkah ragu, saat 3 langkah dari pintu semua mata orang yang ada di dalam dorm menatapku antara marah, khawatir, takut dan sedih.

"Hyukjae? Kau dari mana saja? Kau membuatku khawatir hingga ingin mati!" Sungmin-hyung memulai dan berdiri, berjalan ke arahku. Aku menutup mataku saat aku merasa ia akan memukulku, tapi aku tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun. Melainkan rasa hangat.

Aku membuka mataku pelan dan mendapati Sungmin-hyung memelukku erat. Aku membalas pelukannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung. Jangan menangis."

Aku ingin menangis, tapi tidak. Mataku sudah cukup perih untuk menangis lagi. Aku menatap orang-orang yang ada di dalam dorm, Ryeowook, Shindong-hyung, Eeteuk-hyung, Kyuhyun. Aku merasa bodoh, mengapa aku harus menanggung rasa sakit ini sendiri di saat seluruh saudaraku ada untukku? Aku tidak peduli jika Donghae akan menolakku, sudah jelas dari awal aku akan ditolak. Aku hanya menyusahkan diriku sendiri dan merepotkan saudaraku. Aku menghela dalam dan memejamkan mataku untuk sesaat.

Aku ingin membuat sebuah kesimpulan dari cerita dramaku ini. Aku ingin mengakhirinya dengan sebuah ketenangan dan keberanian. Dengan sebuah senyuman yang manis dan tatapan kebahagiaan dari seluruh saudaraku.

"Hyuk?"

Aku tersadar dan membuka mataku, melihat Sungmin-hyung menatapku bingung dengan mata kelincinya yang sembab.

"Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir hyung, aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi" Ucapku dan tersenyum.

Sungmin-hyung menatapku penuh arti. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya, tapi satu yang aku pahami. Dia ingin aku menjadi kuat.

"Hyung.. Donghae di mana?" Tanyaku.

Sungmin-hyung menggenggam tanganku. "Ia.. ada di kamarmu. Sejak kau pergi tadi, ia tidak keluar."

Aku mengangguk.

* * *

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan mendapati ruangan yang remang-remang. Aku menarik napas perlahan dan berjalan masuk, menutup pintu dengan pelan, tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Aku mendapati tubuh Donghae yang terbaring di atas tempat tidurku, mengingat sudah berapa lama ia tidak ke kamarku dan mengacaukan tempat tidurku yang sudah dirapikan. Aku ingin tertawa tapi aku menahannya, bukan saatnya.

Aku mendekat dan duduk di sebuah kursi. Menatap Donghae hingga ia sadar bahwa ada orang di sekitarnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia menoleh dan kaget menemukan diriku yang sedang duduk menatapnya. Dengan cepat ia duduk dan menatapku.

Aku tersenyum, "Apa kau tertidur?"

Ia menggaruk lehernya kemudian mengangguk. Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku, "Hm.. aku ingat saat kau masih suka mengacaukan kamarku." Aku menghela, "Tapi itu sudah lama sekali ya..."

"Hyuk, aku.."

"No, no Donghae. Tidak, aku tidak perlu apapun yang keluar dari bibirmu. Karena aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Aku memaafkanmu, mungkin dalam prospektif yang lain karena masih ada beberapa hal yang harus aku benarkan sebelum aku memaafkanmu"

"Donghae dengar. Jangan anggap aku sedang bercanda, tapi ini adalah perasaanku yang sebenarnya." Aku menarik napasku, "Aku mencintaimu."

Aku melihat ia ingin merespon tapi aku tidak memberinya kesempatan, "Tidak dengarkan aku."

"Bukan kau yang salah, tapi aku. Aku melanggar janji Donghae. Aku yang menyepelekan janji itu. Seharusnya aku lebih hati-hati, tapi apa mau dikatakan? Semua telah terlanjur terjadi. "

"Sekarang, aku ingin kau mengerti Donghae, kau tidak perlu merasa terbebani akan perasaanku, karena setelah aku siap mengatakan ini semua, aku akan melupakan perasaan ini dan melupakanmu. Aku akan mengingatmu sebagai teman kerja terbaikku dan sahabat juga keluarga yang paling aku sayangi."

Aku diam. Entah apa yang akan aku katakan lagi.

"Donghae.." Aku memulai, tapi kemudian terdiam lagi.

Detik demi detik berlalu, entah kenapa tidak ada yang berbicara. Aku merasa mati.

"Hyuk.." Panggilnnya. "Bagaimanapun aku ingin minta maaf. Aku tidak menyadari perasaanmu dan tidak menyadari bahwa kau merasa sakit di belakangku. Sebagai teman baikmu, aku tetap merasa bersalah"

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengar panggilannya padaku, "Teman baik". "Kau tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa teman baikmu mencintaimu kan? Aku mengerti Donghae, aku mengerti sekali sekarang. Ini semua berkat kau. "

"Huh, maksudmu?"

Aku tersenyum, dengan senyum paling manis yang bisa aku lepaskan dari bibirku, "Terima kasih."

Ia terdiam. Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan keluar.

"Terima kasih" Ucapku pelan saat aku berada di luar. Aku berjalan ke arah ruang tengah di mana para saudaraku menyambutku dengan tatapan yang sedih. Aku tersenyum selebar mungkin, menampakkan semuruh gusi gigiku, "TERIMA KASIH!" Ucapku kuat. Mereka tampak kaget, namun kemudian sebuah senyum tercetak dari masing-masing bibir mereka.

Aku menunduk hormat, dengan air mata yang mengalir aku berpikir, Aku sudah menjadi kuat. Aku sudah merasa tenang.

Ini adalah akhir dari drama kehidupanku. Mungkin tidak manis, tapi dibalik sebuah kepahitan akan ada sebuah senyum yang muncul dan tawa yang tergelak.

Mungkin setelah ini drama masih akan terus berlanjut, tapi tentu dengan sebuah awal baru dan akhir baru yang akan datang nanti.

Manis atau pahit, kesimpulannya aku tidak tahu.

Tapi yang pasti, Terima Kasih.

THE END.

* * *

A/N : well well well, i did it like a boss. Kalau tidak memuaskan, jangan lempar pisau ke author ya.. masih banyak tugas sekolah yang belum dikerjain nih! (:P)

Oke deh, no long curcol moga nih cerita ga buat bad mood ya..

Mohon di review yaaa!


End file.
